Navigation
Navigation is a song from the tenth season about engines learning their routes and knowing all the signals and stations. A new music video was made in 2015 using footage from the CGI television series as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :When to stop and when to go :These are things you have to know :When to start, when to brake :Choices that you have to make :To know what signals mean :Where you're going, where you've been :Where it's straight, where to turn :All these things you have to learn :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Over bridges, through the tunnel :Smoke is streaming from your funnel :Puffing through the countryside :Taking people on a ride :When driving down the roads :You'll know where to take your load :If you're flying through the air :Navigation gets you there :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination (Instrumental break) :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :When you know a railway sign :You will get there every time :You won't get lost again :You'll know where and you'll know when :So, get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination :Get to know your navigation :Handle every situation :Every time you leave the station :Know you'll reach your destination Characters Model Series * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Duck * Harvey * Emily * Molly * Rosie * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Elizabeth * Harold * Jeremy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Mr. Percival * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * The Tailor * Sodor Brass Band * Sir Handel (short version) CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Porter * Diesel * Salty * Den * Dart * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Slip Coaches * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Teacher Episodes Model Series * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas and the Firework Display * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * Too Hot for Thomas * Calling All Engines! * Mighty Mac * Tuneful Toots * The Magic Lamp * Thomas' New Trucks * Duncan and the Old Mine * Flour Power * Follow that Flour (short version) * It's Good to be Gordon * Seeing the Sights Learning Segments *How Does Emily Get To the Station *Who Can Take Them? *Which load for Rosie? CGI Series * The Lion of Sodor * A Blooming Mess * Hiro Helps Out * Jitters and Japes * Henry's Health and Safety * Merry Winter Wish * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Up, Up and Away! * Edward the Hero * Happy Hiro * Stop that Bus! * Tree Trouble * Race to the Rescue * Express Coming Through * Flash Bang Wallop! * The Thomas Way * The Afternoon Tea Express * Signals Crossed * Duck and the Slip Coaches * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Spencer's VIP Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Fireworks Display - Thomas and James enter a curve after passing the signal while pulling the firework vans. * Mighty Mac - Deleted shots of the passengers inside the carriage. * The Magic Lamp - Peter Sam returns to the engine sheds after delivering the winches and wires to the broken incline. * Unknown: ** Molly passing Emily while Harold is flying ** Harold flying above Skarloey ** Elizabeth pulling a cart while Duck was waiting Trivia * The original song marks Duck's first appearance since the seventh season. * In both versions the lyrics say "Break" instead of "Brake". * In the CGI version, the shots of Henry from Henry's Health and Safety and Thomas puffing past Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm from Express Coming Through are mirrored. Home Video Releases UK/AUS * Songs from Sodor JPN * Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song In other languages Gallery File:NavigationJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:SeeingtheSights26.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon43.png File:It'sGoodtobeGordon44.png File:SeeingtheSights28.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur2.png File:RheneasandtheDinosaur3.png File:Navigation1.png File:Navigation2.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:Navigation3.png File:TunefulToots12.png File:LearningSegments52.png File:CronkStation.png|Cronk File:Navigation.png|Emily File:Squeak,RattleandRoll69.jpeg File:FollowThatFlour5.png|(Short Version) File:ThomasAndTheColours1.png File:ThomasAndTheColours2.png File:MightyMac52.png File:MightyMac34.png File:MightyMac33.png File:ThomasandtheTuba33.png|Elizabeth File:Navigation4.png File:ThomasandtheTuba70.png File:ThomasandtheTuba71.png File:TunefulToots15.png File:TunefulToots4.png File:SeeingtheSights30.png File:Navigation5.png File:Navigation2.jpg File:Duckseason10.jpg|Duck File:ThomasandtheTuba63.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks58.png File:HisForHarold14.png File:HisForHarold11.png File:WhichloadforRosie.png File:WhichloadforRosie3.png File:WhichloadforRosie4.png File:MightyMac60.png File:MightyMac59.png File:MightyMac25.jpg|The Tailor File:MightyMac26.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine69.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine70.png File:ThomasandtheFireworkDisplay31.png File:CallingAllEngines!511.png File:CallingAllEngines!539.png File:MightyMac88.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay54.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay55.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay72.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay73.png File:ThomasAndTheFireworkDisplay85.png File:FlourPower4.png File:FlourPower5.png File:MightyMac94.png File:MightyMac89.png File:TheMagicLamp64.png File:TheMagicLamp20.jpg File:TheMagicLamp21.jpg File:TheMagicLamp22.jpg|Peter Sam CGI Gallery File:SignalsCrossed53.png File:JittersandJapes45.png File:SignalsCrossed25.png File:SignalsCrossed26.png File:SignalsCrossed17.png File:SignalsCrossed16.png File:SignalsCrossed35.png File:SignalsCrossed36.png File:SignalsCrossed37.png File:Spencer'sVIP33.png File:Spencer'sVIP34.png File:Spencer'sVIP39.png File:Spencer'sVIP65.png File:SignalsCrossed70.png File:SignalsCrossed71.png File:Spencer'sVIP68.png File:Spencer'sVIP69.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches43.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable2.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable8.png File:MerryWinterWish1.png File:JittersandJapes54.png File:JittersandJapes41.png File:ExpressComingThrough69.png File:ExpressComingThrough31.png File:StopthatBus!1.png File:StopthatBus!3.png File:JumpingJobiWood!4.png File:TheThomasWay4.png File:TheThomasWay87.png File:TheThomasWay34.png File:TheThomasWay35.png File:EdwardTheHero44.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches3.png File:HappyHiro2.png File:HappyHiro4.png File:HappyHiro5.png File:HiroHelpsOut5.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches68.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety7.png File:TheThomasWay2.png File:Henry'sHealthandSafety3.png File:HappyHiro3.png File:ExpressComingThrough64.png File:TreeTrouble3.png File:TreeTrouble4.png File:TreeTrouble34.png File:TreeTrouble35.png File:ExpressComingThrough23.png File:ExpressComingThrough22.png File:ExpressComingThrough3.png File:ExpressComingThrough4.png File:ExpressComingThrough5.png File:Spencer'sVIP70.png File:FlashBangWallop!1.png File:TheLionOfSodor84.png File:Spencer'sVIP72.png File:SignalsCrossed46.png File:SignalsCrossed47.png File:SignalsCrossed23.png File:SignalsCrossed24.png File:SignalsCrossed100.png File:SignalsCrossed101.png File:Up,UpandAway!3.png File:TheAfternoonTeaExpress27.png File:DuckandtheSlipCoaches42.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:Spencer'sVIP75.png File:Spencer'sVIP132.png File:ABloomingMess74.png File:TheLionOfSodor45.png File:FlashBangWallop!62.png Music Video File:Navigation - Music Video|Original Music Video File:Navigation - Extended Music Video File:Navigation - CGI Music Video|CGI Music Video Category:Songs